Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories
This is a list of the Radio stations in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Emotion 98.3 DJ:Lionel Makepeace Genre: Love Music/Power Ballads :*The Motels - Only the Lonely :*10cc - I'm Not in Love :*Quarterflash - Harden My Heart :*Toto - Make Believe :*Elkie Brooks - Fool If You Think It's Over :*The Passions - I'm In Love With A German Film Star :*Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is :*The Assembly - Never, Never :*Pat Benatar - We Belong :*The Pretenders - Private Life :*Phil Collins - In The Air Tonight :*Roxy Music - Avalon :*Eddie Money - Baby Hold On :*Rainbow - Stone Cold :*Giuffria - Call To The Heart :*Art of Noise - Moments In Love :*Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You Flash FM DJs: Teri and Toni Genre: Pop :*Laura Branigan - Gloria :*Rick Springfield - Human Touch :*INXS - The One Thing :*Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover :*Scandal - The Warrior :*Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection :*The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play :*Hall & Oates - Family Man :*Pat Benatar - Love Is A Battlefield :*Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good :*Phil Oakley and Giorgio Moroder - Together In Electric Dreams :*Talk Talk - It's My Life :*Missing Persons - Destination Unknown :*Wang Chung - Don't Let Go :*Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa :*Genesis - Turn It On Again :*Blancmange - Living On The Ceiling :*Paul Young - Come Back And Stay Fresh FM DJ: Luke Genre: Hip-Hop, Rap, Techno, Electro :* Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force - Renegades of Funk :* Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) :* Run-D.M.C. - It's Like That :* Planet Patrol - Play At Your Own Risk :* The Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt :* Art of Noise - Beat Box :* Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx :* Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line :* Midnight Star - Freak-A-Zoid :* Whodini - Freaks Come Out At Night Paradise FM DJ: None Genre: Non-Stop Disco Music :*Unlimited Touch - I Hear Music in the Streets :*Plunky & the Oneness of Juju - Everyway But Loose (Larry Levan Remix) :*Geraldine Hunt - Can't Fake the Feeling :*Raw Silk - Do It to the Music :*Jimmy Bo Horne - Is It In :*Exodus - Together Forever :*Jackie Moore - This Time Baby :*Class Action - Weekend (Tonight Is Party Time) :*Gwen Guthrie - It Should Have Been You :*Thelma Houston - You Used To Hold Me So Tight :*Sister Sledge - Lost in Music :*Donald Byrd - Love Has Come Around :*Change - The Glow of Love Radio Espantoso DJ: Hector Hernandez Genre: Latin Jazz :* Ray Barretto - Acid :* Pete "El Conde" Rodriguez - I Like It (I Like It Like That) :* Tito Puente - Oye Como Va :* Bobby Valentin - Mi Ritmo Es Bueno :* Celia Cruz and Johnny Pacheco - Quimbara :* Hector Lavoe - Mi Gente :* Eddie Palmieri - Revolt / La Libertad Logico :* Willie Colon - El Malo VC for Lovers DJ: Tina Jane Genre: Soul and R&B :* Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing :* Earth, Wind & Fire - Fantasy :* Hot Chocolate - It Started With A Kiss :* Rick James - Mary Jane :* The Commodores - Nightshift :* Sylvia Striplin - You Can't Turn Me Away :* Wally Badarou - Mambo :* Barry White - It's Ecstasy When You Lay Down Next To Me :* Roy Ayers - Everybody Loves The Sunshine :* Keni Burke - Keep Rising to the Top :* Teddy Pendergrass - Love TKO VCPR Genre: Talk :*'Show': Bait and Switch Hosts: Larry Joe and Bobby Ray :*The Time Ranger (VCPR Archive 1) :*'Show': New World Order Host: Chris Murney :*Moorhead Rides Again (VCPR Archive 2) :*'Show': Pressing Issues Host: Maurice Chavez V-Rock DJs: Cousin Ed and Lazlow Genre: Rock/Metal :*Dio - Holy Diver :*Queensryche - Queen Of The Reich :*Kiss- Lick It Up :*Dokken - Breaking The Chains :*Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take :*Accept - Balls To The Wall :*Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane :*Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom :*Ted Nugent - Stranglehold :*Ratt - Round And Round :*Judas Priest - Electric Eye :*Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill :*Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Wave 103 DJs: Trish Camden and Adam First Genre: New Wave :*The Human League - Love Action (I Believe in Love) :*Thompson Twins - Love on Your Side :*Depeche Mode - Everything Counts :*Blondie - Heart of Glass :*Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Relax :*ABC - (How To Be A) Millionaire :*New Order - Blue Monday :*Japan - Quiet Life :*Kajagoogoo - Too Shy (Midnight Mix) :*Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement :*Berlin - Sex, I'm A... :*Howard Jones - Like To Get To Know You Well :*The Cure - A Forest :*A Flock of Seagulls - Space Age Love Song :*Yazoo - Don't Go Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories